


行动胜于语言

by gattoindex



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 本篇是Megatron/Poetry series-Making Peace的关联篇章





	行动胜于语言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Direct Action](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571861) by [Owlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlix/pseuds/Owlix). 



> 本篇是Megatron/Poetry series-Making Peace的关联篇章

“我错了，奥利安。”

“现在是擎天柱，”擎天柱轻声说，“不再是奥利安了。”

威震天抬起头，手笨拙地抚在擎天柱面罩上。“不，奥利安，我已经一无所有。如果说有什么是他们还没有夺走的，或是我自己还没有放弃的，就只有这个了。不要拿走它，起码不是今晚。”

威震天醉了，擎天柱自己也不是很清醒，但是……

“好吧。”擎天柱说。就一晚应该也没什么关系。明天会有所不同，明天擎天柱会有一个任务，明天将面对他们之间所有沉重的问题。但今晚……

“听着，奥利安，”威震天说，他的手还逗留着，好像它本就属于那里——曾经是的。“我错了。在那个牢房里，我以为自己领悟了一个极为重要的事实，言辞之后需要行动。”

威震天的光镜发着光。因为能量酒的影响，他的机体温暖而亲近，电磁场以某种极为熟悉的方式扰动着擎天柱的电路。

“言辞之后确实需要行动，”擎天柱在面罩后说。

威震天的手和声音一样颤抖，拇指更加用力地抚过面罩边缘，动作笨拙而熟悉。“是的。”他说，“行动，奥利安。但是我错了，我把行动定义为暴力。”

话摆到了面上。

“我被暴力包围了。无论是在矿区，还是在地球，我们通过武力把意志强加于彼此。别人的意愿同样也强加于我们。武力，奥利安，那是当时我所知的一切。”他笑起来。“其实现在也差不多。”

“这不是借口。”擎天柱说。

威震天伤心地笑了。“是的。”他表示同意，“没有借口。不再有了。对我们两个都是。我错了，奥利安。”

擎天柱从未想过会听到威震天说出这样的话。起码不会是这种真诚、坦率，就像吟诵自己诗歌的方式。

“我曾经以为暴力和行动是一回事。”威震天说，“非暴力行动都是无效的，无意义的。但是我错了，行动还有其他方式。”

他向前倾身，手掌离开擎天柱的面罩，停到挡风玻璃上。熟悉的力度让红蓝机体的引擎加快。

“威震天，你喝醉了。“

擎天柱把手放到威震天的底盘上，试图稳住他，也可能是为了阻止他。但这只是增加了他们之间那种熟悉的共鸣——激烈而浓重的电磁干扰，以及引擎的轰鸣。

“我知道自己在做什么，奥利安。”威震天说，听起来似乎很可信。他靠得更近，直到擎天柱能感觉到他呼出的气流。他的手再次回到面罩上，拇指紧紧压住冷漠的金属片。

面罩突然滑开，让他们吃了一惊。拇指碰到了擎天柱的脸，温柔而坚定地压着他的嘴角。

威震天嘴唇微分，不断靠近。而擎天柱没有退缩。

行动紧随语言。


End file.
